


ass worth going full homo for

by ordinaryonigiri



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Rimming, cum a-flowin cum a-flowin cum a-flowin, just a bunch of assfucking cockslapping action baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryonigiri/pseuds/ordinaryonigiri
Summary: sanji realizes that zoro is insanely thicc, like unbelievably thicc, like holy fuck his asscheeks jiggle like a jello mold, god damn.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 37
Kudos: 103





	ass worth going full homo for

It was another average day on board the Going Merry, nothing too eventful happening except the feeling of another imminent filler episode looming through the air. Everyone decided to convenience the plot by sleeping in... everyone that is, except for Sanji, who kept himself occupied by doing minor tasks around the kitchen. He was distracted from his stupid floor sweeping by a burly figure leaning against the doorframe. Oh fuck it was Zoro.

"Oi Zoro," Sanji greeted him. "Watcha doin awake?"  
"Same thing you're doing," Zoro replied, "Wasting time. What're you making for breakfast?"  
"Food dumbass" Sanji replied, rolling his one visible eye before returning to sweeping.  
"Aight bet" Zoro replied, turning back around to go wander around or something. Before he could make another move though, a metallic clink was heard on the wooden floor; one of his katanas had come loose and fell. Zoro bent over to pick it up, as Sanji noticed something in his peripheral vision. He glanced over only to see something that inexplicably left his face completely flushed red: Zoro's ass, his badonkadonk, his big fluffy turd cushions. 

His asscheeks looked like big billowy pillows, waiting for Sanji to fluff them so that he could take the best nap of his god damn life on them. He swore himself for never noticing how utterly thiccalicious his big fat bubble butt was before, and now that he had he was left in a fucking daze. He just wanted to grope it like there was no fucking tomorrow, slap them big burly asscheeks around, play with them like some god damned silly putty. Without thinking, he walked over to the phat ass swordsman and gave that swiggity swooty booty a nice firm slap.

"OI YOU SHITTY COOK" Zoro barked in replied, delivering a firm slap to Sanji's cheek and sending him flying across the kitchen (his face cheek btw, not his ass cheek). He then walked up to the stupid cook, grabbing him by the head to tease him. "What, did you mistake me for a girl or some shit? Is that how horny you are?"  
"I'm sorry, Zoro... I just couldn't help it," Sanji replied, sniffling a little. "You just have too much ass. Double cheeked up, on a Thursday afternoon, thicker than a bowl of oatmeal, and I've never noticed it before." Zoro couldnt help but feel the blood rushing to his massive swordsman cock hearing Sanji praise his big bubbly yummy wummy cummie deposit. 

"Shit you erocook," Zoro blushed, "you really think my shitter is thicker than a snicker?"  
"Fuck yes, marimo," Sanji nodded, "I vowed I'd give my virginity to a pretty woman but now all I want to do is shove my scrawny little cook cock down your poop chute. Please god let me, I can handle this anymore. Fuck."  
Zoro couldnt help but get a smarmy grin on his big rough sexy face. "Damn okay you dirty bastard," he chuckled. "I'll let you plow my ass like an Amish man tilling the dirt in a garden that his family will cherish and make use of for many generations."

Zoro slipped off those sexy tight black pants, letting Sanji see the entirety of that big bubbly bootang. The cook thought his cock was gonna fucking erupt like the Hoover dam collapsing and unleashing a cum typhoon on millions of innocent civilians. Without even a semblance of hesitation, he spread those luscious mounds of assmeat wide open and sat directly onto Sanji's cute little boy face. Sanji was overwhelmed by the sudden action, feeling like he was gonna suffocate on booty. "Oi, a cook always has to taste his cooking, huh?" Zoro barked. "You better start licking my asshole like you're sampling a 3 course meal, you manskank." Sanji immediately complied, groping the everloving shit out of that fat bouncy butt wrapped around his face and sucking on that tight bunghole for dear life. "Fuck, that's a good boy," Zoro panted, fisting his cock furiously. "You love that big fat ass dont you"

Feeling a bit more daring, Sanji delved his flexible little boy tongue as far as it could go into Zoro's tight man sphincter. Holy shit, his shit cavern tasted so good. If Sanji could have made a meal with this flavor at Baratie, everyone across the fucking ocean would pile through the doors to personally suck his cock. Zoro grunted in approval like the horny himbo caveman he was, more than impressed with his little fuckboy's tongue action. "Fuck dude, you eat ass like you've been starving on an island for almost a month with a strange mysterious pirate man who sacrificed his own wellbeing to provide for you and would later serve to become a father figure in your life, inspiring you to become such an excellent cook." Sanji almost had a panic attack from having his past trauma described with such detail, but he was too horny to be a damaged boy. He just wanted to rail Zoro already and see his ass fat giggle like a celery and hot dog jello mold some housewife would serve at a dinner party in the 50s and see no problem with it.

So he plopped his tongue out of Zoro's tight manhole (get it man hole), leaving the swordsman frustrated and still excruciatingly horny. "The fuck are you doing?" He complained. "Get back to pampering this big ol badonkadonker."  
"I am, you dipshit" Sanji growled, whipping his fat cock out and rubbing it against that big ol hunk of assmeat. Fuck, just doing this was enough to get him off but he wanted to make the proud owner of this wibbly wobbly bouncy flouncy butt get off too. So without warning he rammed his cock into Zoro's swordsman butt, like a breed of ram wanting to rut. "AGH FUCK," Zoro moaned, "I CANT BELIEVE YOUVE DONE THIS"

Sanji began to piston in and out of Zoro's tight little shithole at breakneck speeds. Fuck he couldnt get enough of it, it was like wrapping your dick in the clouds of heaven behind God's back hoping that he wouldn't smite your bloodline and send you down to hell. His scrawny little hands slapped Zoro's tight booty cheeks with all his might, making the horny swordsman quiver and shake under him. Streams of swears left his mouth, aching for more of Sanji's meat thermometer. He wanted Sanji to baste his feces tunnel with that creamy white man milk so badly he could almost fucking taste it in his guts. The cook took one of his nimble fingered hands and jerked off the stupid horny swordsman's fat fucking cock in time with his thrusts, making the moss haired butt slut come close to reaching his limit.

"AHH! FUCK!" Zoro cried out as he spewed his creamy reproduction goop all over himself, Sanji still thrusting with all his might. He was getting close too, his cock ramming furiously into the maw of Zoro's beastly booty. One more thrust was enough to do it, and he was left shaking inside of the swordsman's cum dumpster, every drop of his baby batter burying itself inside that perfectly swole asshole. He passed out, flopping on the floor as his cock slid out with a satisfying plop and he could feel his own cum leaking out onto his now flaccid horny stick. They both passed out on the floor, ascended to post nut clarity.  
"Hey dartbrow," Zoro muttered, "You forgot to say no homo."  
"Shit," Sanji moaned, "Guess I'm gay now."


End file.
